


Architect

by lusciousmouthboy



Series: Fanfic Free Fridge [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, And to that, I have no satisfactory answer, M/M, Why am I publishing it, idefk folks I haven't looked at this fic in like 10 years not rly but close HAHA, you may ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusciousmouthboy/pseuds/lusciousmouthboy
Summary: I was listening to "Here I Dreamt I Was an Architect" by the Decemberists and I had an idea for an Eruri multiverse porn tragedy written partly epistolary. This is as far as I got.This fic is unfinished! It's never gonna be finished!
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Series: Fanfic Free Fridge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164563
Kudos: 1





	Architect

**Author's Note:**

> This fic, like all of the fics in this series (Fanfic Free Fridge) is unfinished and unedited, and will not be finished nor edited. But I kind-of really like this fic and the idea. I still think it'd be fun to write -- I'm just not into in the AoT world, or these characters, the way I used to be. Enough to give a shit.
> 
> :(

ERURI FIC  
LEVI/ERWIN  
WmE

could be  
two worlds mashed  
1 world is canon-based AoT world  
other world is contemporary-ish world  
1 is a dream but you never know which  
could end with levi dying on commander's orders in AoT  
and then going back to contemporary-ish world and ending with opposite ending. like and so, the king killed what was most dead to him (Ozymandias?) borne of flesh, survived in stone. bed-time story? or a story. something.

AU world:  
Erwin is a doc/psych/politician/carpenter/architect/congressman/lawyer?  
Levi is a dirty copper/dealer/figureskater/scientist of poop/gastro doc/breeder?

maybe they would be each and all but then it's obvious which is the dream, or perhaps not.

end of AoT coupling:

I knew from the moment I began to conspire that this was possible. Probable even.

I do not regret my actions.

Many hundreds of men, women, and children died in my efforts to shift the controlling system. Many were sacrificed for the benefit of the remaining. One man is no higher a price than any other man.

I watched Lance Corporal Rivaille emerge from the holding cells where they held prisoners of significant threat. His wrists and ankles were shackled. His shirt was crisp white. His trousers were crisp black. His hair was kempt and his face had been shaven. 

I requested he be allowed his cravat, but my request was denied. They gave the excuse that no other prisoners were allowed tokens of sentiment but I believe the truth is that they were afraid Lance corp would find a way to employ it as a sort of escape device.

I knew he would do no such thing.

He walked with his escort to the guillotine with his chin dipped and his hair cutaining his eyes from the amassed crowd. He did not look to their eyes, nor to the eyes of his captor once, the entire procedure. 

He knelt upon the metal structure.

He placed his neck upon the half-circle.

The people gathered wre making a large amount of noise.

Lance Corportal Rivalle finally looked up. To me, of course.

It might have felt to him as if no other person existed in the world at that moment. It might as well have been the truth. Who, but I, did lance corp levi look to for command? I was no londer Commander of the survey corps nor of any human being, but I assumed the role for one last order.

I matched him in equal stare until his eyes were no longer directed towards me. They landed in a dirt-pile, curtained once more by his black hair.

I rose from my wooden seat and exited the square.

This is my official testiment as an witness to the xecution of Lance Corporal Levi Rivaille, of the Survey Corps.

Signed,

Erwin bag of dicks Smith

Revised:

@ approx 1355 this day, march 15, year 860, former lance corp levi ackerman rivailee of the survey corps was executed. 

He was taken into central miliatry police custody 3 months ago, upon charges of 19 counts of murder, and foremost, treason against the royal family.

mr rivaille had no defense and was thus found guilty on all charges, and sentenced to death.

on this day, march 15, levi rivaille was escorted to his death by guillotine by a central miliatary police officer.

he and the officer in charge of custody emerged from the Special Circumstances holding cells without trepidation.

rivaille was offered chances to repent. He refused any such opportunity.

He was chained, ankles and wrists. His officer escorted him to the guillotine waiting for him at the center of Trost sq.

We had slain titans with one another in this district. shame must have undoubtedly filled myself and those surrounding me.

former lance corporal rivalle accepted and complied with his sentence without struggle.

he remained stout until his end.

His head fell, at approximately 1355 this day.

He is no longer a scourge to the populus.

He rests in disrupted peace.

This is my official testiment as an witness to the xecution of Lance Corporal Levi Rivaille, of the Survey Corps.

Signed,

Erwin bag of dicks Smith

Re: Erwin Smith, Veteran Commander of the Survey Corps  
105 Hummelstraße  
Sina, Germanwelt

Vt Smith,

I and my superiors supremely appreciate your efforts in providing an unbiased witness account of the execution of the fugitive Levi Ackerman.

We acknowledge that you and the accused have had prior relations in your service of the Survey Corps. We acknowledge that he once served directly under yourself, and that at that time was consider by many a valuable asset to humankind. That being stated, we place a high value on your official record of his assigned sentence.

However, as we require your testimony 'officialised', we ask that you undergo revisions as your provided testimonies have thusfar been deemed unsatisfactory. I and my colleagues feel that they may have been tempered by a psychological phenomena commonly referred to as 'Survivor's guilt".

we simply ask that you once more look over your previous submisisons and revise in order to provide a more reliable account of the events of Ackerman's punishments.

Your continued loyalty is a great service to the crown.

we thank you very much for your cooperation.

all best,

military commander in chief,  
DARIUS ZACklay

Revision Twice:

Commander,

I know from boyhood I'd have to give up those I cared for.

If I wanted to be an effector of chnge upon the previous and false Roayl government, I would have to leave affections behind.

And so from a young age I planned.  
STORY could BEGIN w above, or it would be included soon in the beginning, but then the aftermath is all of erwin’s dreams/visions of other lives with levi. and also things from SnK in not chronological order. So it’s very out of order and discombobulated but. BUTT.

Levi 839????????????

It isn’t the Titans that anger me so much. It is the Commander.

Regardless or perhaps just because he is such a shit, I want to kill him more than any 10 metre bastard chowing humans outside the Walls. 

He is as bad as any of those bastards. Maybe worse than those bastards because he pretends not to be a bastard. He thinks he is so right in his cause and yet we don’t even know what he claims that to be. 

Isabel thinks I am being foolish and this is a ‘Godsend opportunity’, and Farlan thinks whatever I think so that is typical. But we are here and we are good at what we are supposed to do. Probably better than that bastard Commander because I haven’t seen him get off his horse in one expedition.

And yes, we have only been on one expedition, one day. But he just sat there on his steed as five others were devoured and crying for his help. And he just looked at those fuckers.

All of that priceless Gear I could pass off was chomped down by those Titan fucks.

I am not afraid of them. 

They are just giant smiling ghouls. They look like giant babies who continually shit themselves without any changing from Mutter or Vater. They smell that bad awful too.

And so what if they eat you alive? At least they don’t arrest you and take you into their custody and try to claim your life as their own. They just eat your life as their own. And that is fine with me. 

Because after that you’re dead and just dead and you don’t owe anything to anyone.

I’d rather be eaten by a Titan than arrested by some bastard Commander who thinks he knows some special shit about me. He says I have ‘instinct’ and ‘enormous potential’, but I am ‘gripping the blades improperly’.

Me and Farlan cut up some of those bitches before anyone else from his troops was there to help. They killed them this time, but I was close. 

Next time, I will find him before any of the Titans or any of his troops find him. And I will cut his throat improperly.

And he can dream all about his theories in death.

Erwin, Carpenter 1

Erwin Smith had had big hands and big fingers since he was a small tyke. He helped his father make pictures out of trees’ bark for the children to understand history lessons better. 

He enjoyed creating stories from the outer Walls so much so that he decided at 13 that was what he would do with his life. He would not join the armies, he told his father, but he would make trees into things that humans could use and see! 

He was so excited by this that for his exams in his fourteenth year he sculpted an entire mock Titan out of a big tree near their homestead. And then, for his exams in fifteenth year -- as he opted out of joining any military ranks -- he carved small people to fight the mock Titan. He endowed them with the Survey-worshipped 3D Gear, and he also created horses using plants for manes and sticks for legs. He admired the Scouting Legion above all the legions, but he didn’t dare join. What would become of his cutlery skills if he just got eaten by a Titan?

Erwin Smith then began crafting bows and arrows for the Scouts to use. He also crafted spears and harpoons, designs he uncovered in a heretic book in his fathers’ library, called Moby Dick. His killing creations sold well, but he found his true happiness in making household items for others to use.

He made ornate tables etched with falling leaves and snowflakes, sitting chairs with clouds on their backs, and the upper Brass bought them all. 

He made wooden flasks for drinking, depicting hunting wolves taking down deer and other such forest animals. 

He used wood and metals to construct fine shields, with pictures and stories of humans cutting down Titans, as the Scouting Legion had done. 

His goods sold very well, and by the age of 27 not only was he the pride of his father but also the Stohess District. 

He met a woman one day, who came by the household to order a special quantity of his spears for the Military Police, and he found her to be very attractive. 

Her name was Mary. She was near his age, a bit younger perhaps, but age didn’t often matter in these Walls they were so reluctantly confined in. 

She had a husband, however, to Erwin’s grand disappointment. He spent 2 days chopping logs incessantly when he heard this news that he was making spears for a Militant ‘power-couple’. Only his mother was able to calmly break his spell.

“Win,” his mother crooned, “you are old enough to find a woman of your own age and of your own circumstances within this Wall Rose. You need not pine for a woman already claimed.”

But Erwin felt he had fallen in love with her, and chopped wood without crafting it, until the day she returned to retrieve her spear order.

She was beautiful, arranged in pale pink dressings, the colours of sunsets and early morning sparrows. 

She spoke to him very kindly. She then spoke to his father even more in kind, and he went back outside the house to split more trees. 

Outside there, he found her Page already doing his work.

“Hey, what the hell do you think you’re playing at, house-puss?” He yelled to the dark-haired Page, despite the fact that he was easily within hearing distance. 

The Page glanced up from his cutting, axe gripped in both white gloved hands. The Page merely stared at Erwin. 

Erwin knew in that moment that the Page, even in his winter blue cloak and boots, could effortlessly slice his head into two parts without blinking.

Instead of retreating to the interior of the house as he perhaps should have done, Erwin cussed out the Page further. 

“Of course I have not an idea how to make this tree into Titans: have I the training? Have I the experience, shit-brain boy?”, The Page returned evenly. Erwin stared. 

The Page struck another log.

“Well, taking your obvious inexperience into account, I suppose you’re not doing half-bad.” Erwin begrudged. “I’m surprised you’d willingly enter such pristine gloves into all this filth, though.”

The Page looked down to his gloved hands. They were indeed coated in brown grime. 

“It happens.” The Page stated. 

He then removed his left glove, chucked it at Erwin’s person, and did the same with the right. Erwin hedged and managed to avoid being marked with either. He instead picked them up from the grassy ground. In his head, he collected them as tokens of his Lady’s love. 

“You are a pathetic specimen.” The Page scorned. He stared Erwin down a good few seconds, and then took again to chopping wood. 

After 6 logs, he removed his cloak, and chucked it towards Erwin once more.

Erwin clutched the sky blue cloak in his right hand.

After 23 logs, the Page had yet to break sweat. 

Erwin, open-mouthed, clutched the cloud gloves and sky cloak, and finally sat in the grassy patch to observe the Outsider hack at his scores of logs.

Levi 836???   
Fuck Him Only We Know by banks song of chap

Isabel, Farlan, and I will kill our first Titan today.

Or so I have alluded to Isabel and Farlan.  
Those brilliant fuckers will get their deserved kill, and I will kill Erwin Smith and become an enemy of the Crown.

I am not worried.

I only wish for my vengaence and my partners’ kill.

They will go on to be wonderful murder-instruments for the Survey Corps and be safe and in the meantime I will avenge our freedom upon Erwin Smith. 

He will think what is was a shame he ‘rescued’ us from our horrible circumstances just before I strike him. 

next levi chapter based on beggin for thread by banks  
and how his friends all die  
FUCK  
CRU  
w e

Erwin, White Birch

I want to write something but I can’t think linear FUCK this is always my writing problem. FUCK

that is why i prob write better drunk bc i just write w the flow but sober and caffeinated i just think about EVERYTHING all the pieces

LIKE COPlevi is who i wanna write right now

so should i  
fuck

i don’t wanna write about people who are so hopelessly in love with each other and being mine, and yours, and blah blah, all that conventional

“How many times is this? 34 in the past two months? Let us not make a habit out of it, Smith. I’m keeping tally in my books, you know. Just in case.” 

The Officer reprimanded, mocking.

“Dawk, I don’t doubt you are. You’re the public servant the public never knew it needed. And by the way, I won’t be around the area early Sunday morning.”

“Yeah, yeah. I read you. First Lady’s Saturday shitshow. You have no idea understaffed I’m going to be this weekend.”

“I don’t, Dawk, I truly don’t. But the allocation vote’s coming up. Things should be swinging to your liking.”

Nile Dawk looked unimpressed at the man standing next to him.

Erwin smiled his favourite shit-slick grin, “Cheer up, old sport. I’ve got you.”

“Good. Well, sun’s almost up. Have a good morning Congressman. I won’t be seeing you Sunday.”

Erwin clapped the Officer’s back and they both returned to their respective vehicles. 

Erwin could barely make out his sleeping companion in the passenger seat under the orange glow of the street-lamps. He suspected she was drooling at this point. He’d really have to find someone to keep up with his drinking next function. 

This was getting old.

Erwin considered himself at the very least a gentleman in appearances, so he chauffered the girl (Krista? Christine?), home in the early morning on the way to his office. It wasn’t exactly on the way to the Capitol Building, and so at this hour traffic would be typically horrific. 

The dashboard clock informed him he was already 30 minutes late to a slightly important meeting with one Congresswoman (Pixis second on the Wall lady). The Committee was relying solely on his efforts to get this bill through, and he did need her support.

“Fuck.”

He swerved into the HOV lane, as it was the only one presently moving. He excelerated and braked, swerved and shifted lanes as traffic suited, hitting 87 MPH for five lucky minutes. He expertly s-ed??? a rust-cabbed semi-truck and had nearly cleared the highway when he saw the tiresomely-familiar red and blue flashing lights behind him. 

“Shit, goddammit, fuck. Really, now? Really?” He raged over his morning Blackmetal.

After getting off the exit ramp, he pulled over to the small curb.

He waited, not patiently. If it was someone in Dawk’s troops, he could get out easy in five minutes. If it was someone else, he’d accept the ticket. He was over fifty minutes late at present. He didn’t want to think about the lengths he’d have to go to to reschedule another meeting with (Pix glasses grey-hair lady), if she hadn’t already given him up a lost cause.

It was May, his window was already rolled down. He didn’t recognize the tiny Officer with the black hair.

“Fucking hell.” He opined.

“Good morning sir. I don’t have to tell you why you’re being pulled over, do I?” He droned.

Erwin pasted on his devastating-all-the-genders, charming-as-fuck face. 

“I’m sorry, Officer. I was speeding, I know. I’m terribly late for a very important date.”

The Officer looked at him blandly.

“Your license and registration. I’ve been following you for miles, I’m sure you know how this shit works.” The Officer held out his hand. 

“I -- of course.” Erwin handed over his papers to the man. He looked at a clump of poorly planned purple flowers growing on the side of the turn-off. He wasn’t sure they were planned at all, actually. Probably weeds.

The Officer definitely wasn’t one of Dawk’s, but he wasn’t a normal. The balmy breeze passed Erwin’s window and he felt it lift his bangs. He thought he’d try again for Prince Charming.

“Congressman Smith.” The Officer looked down into the window, hardly as he barely breached the roof of the car. It wasn’t a question. 

“Yes. I don’t make it a habit to drive so recklessly, I assure you, Officer. If just this one time, you could let me go, I and the Committee for BLAHBLAH TESTING WAR SHIT would greatly appreciate it.”

“Would they? Too bad I couldn’t give a fuck what they or you’d appreciate. You almost caused an accident back there, Powerballs.” The Officer didn’t even look up from his paperwork.

“Sir,” Erwin looked at the dashboard again, running out of patience, and cursed. “I really am running terribly late.” 

“Blow me.”

“Excuse me?”

“Yeah, blow me.” The Officer looked into Erwin, dead serious.

“I highly doubt your superiors--”

“Hey. You. Shut the fuck up. Here are your options: you wait, painstakingly, for me to finish all this paperwork and come back to the precinct with me for attempted bribery. Or, you hop into the back of my car and suck me off until I come. Your choice.”

“Who is your immediate superior?”

“Me.”

“And you find this tactic actually successful?”

The Officer almost looked amused.

“You’d be surprised what people are willing to do to escape the firm hand of the law. But more likely you wouldn’t be surprised, and instead one of those shits Dawk and his thugs are leeching off of.” The Officer raised a hooded eyebrow. “Yeah. I’m right, aren’t I? Shame on you Congressman,” he said without any menace.

“I don’t understand what you want.” 

“I told you, blow-job, or no job.” And the bastard actually smirked.

“Fine. Take me into custody.” 

“All right. Have it your way. Out of the car, hands behind you.”

Erwin got out of the car and slammed the door. He hoped there were no journalists or other filth passing to photograph him in this compromised state. He’d be talking to Dawk about this one. He had already memorised the plates and the car numbers.

The man cuffed him. Shoved him against the side of Erwin’s car.

“I’m not fucking struggling. Someone is going to hear about this. Don’t expect an income in a few weeks.”

“I don’t.”

“I have friends in very--”

The Officer yawned. Actually and truly yawned.

“I’m sure you do, buddy. I gave you a pretty nice option, and you chose.” He held up Erwin’s cuffed wrists from behind. 

“Okay. I’m done here. You done?”

“What?” Erwin turned to face the man. He shoved him back into the side of the car and unlocked the hand-cuffs.

“I just wanted to see how they looked on you. Not too bad, bastard. You’re free to go to your very important meeting. Drive safe and buckle up and all that horseshit.”

The Officer walked away.

erwin’s daily life slice, thinking about the encounter w the officer.

First Lady’s Shitshow 

evi is there, patrolling the streets in front of the building where the event is held. he’s in his formal officer gear. erwin is in a fine black suit/tuxedo. he doesn’t wear a bolo, but he instead knots his tie in an outdated and classical way. look up tie knots. levi doesn’t have his cravat but has something else distinguishing and strange to take its place. 

erwin first sees him driving in. is enraged he still has a job after he talked to dawk about him. dawk said he’d see what he could do.

dawk is at the function. confronts dawk on it, says he couldn’t do anything. the guy wasn’t in his department, and aside, looked up his records and he has the best in the district. there’s no way anyone would believe erwin’s story, with his associations and all. even dawk mocks “are you sure it wasn’t the other way around?” erwin begins to plot a revenge on levi.

but first. know your enemy.

he goes outside and finds levi, after he’s pretty drunk.

“Hey! You!”

“Hark, it’s Powerballs himself.”

“Yeah. It’s me. And I’d like to know how you manage to top the district’s arrest rates with that foul mouth of yours.”

“That’s exactly how. Most people, like you, opt for the arresting route. But the ones that do go for the blow, well, I’ve had worse. People are pretty eager to satisfy when they know you can chuck them in jail just because you feel like it.”

“I don’t approve of your methods, but I’ll admit they’re a little ingenius.”

“Wishing you picked the second option, are you?”

“Never.”

“The offer stands, regardless. I’m sure you know just how to blahblah sex talk

Erwin punches him in the face. they get into altercation. erwin ends up in jail for the night.

“Should’ve just sucked me off when you had the chance.”

finishes with Levi  
“I don’t like that story.” or Erwin could say it. depending.

“Here I Dreamt I Was An Architect”/   
“Function/Control, Option/Command”

AND another one idea  
is Titan mythology centric   
how erwin is a titan-figure  
bc he is honestly he is more terrifying than any ## of titans  
i would dread encountering him far more  
this is set in another mythological universe AU

okkkkkksooooo  
>>1 -- is letters of erwin’s perspective on levi’s death (subject to change)  
>>Tablet, Here I-- is 1. levi perspective origins, 2. erwin future au dreams (pick one story from couplings (carpenter/househusband))  
>>Lock -- 1. erwin perspective levi progressions, 2. levi future au dreams (1 story (breeder/architect)  
>>1.3 -- more letters corresponded re levi’s death  
>>Captain -- 1. levi perspective of being named captain and soforth 2. erwin future dreams corresponding (different 1 story (psychiatrist/dealer)  
>>Shift Function -- 1. erwin perspective of following events, 2. levi future au dreams (new story (doctor/doctor)  
>>1.5 -- more letters   
>>Control, Dreamt I -- 1. levi’s perspective of happenings, 2. erwin AU whatever number (dr of poop/member of congress?)  
>>1.6 -- another letter  
>>Control/Option, Was -- 1. erwin snk, 2. levi AU (spaniard/courtier)  
>>Alternate -- completely an AU w erwin perspective (dirty copper/politician)  
>>1.8 -- almost finale of letters  
>>Command Shift -- 1. erwin snk, 2. erwin AU (Titan/God)  
>>1.9 -- almost the finish of letters  
>>Return -- 1. levi snk, 2. erwin AU (doctor/figure-skater)  
>>1.95 -- finish of letters   
>>An Architect -- finish of a different AU story from both or just erwin’s perspective or maybe levi’s maybe it’s a story levi tells erwin one day (married husbands 1 school teacher 1 a painter)  
>>2 -- finish of story or w/e could be other chapter ***^^^ (could be another final letter from another correspondant -- re: the death of levi, maybe from eren or jean or armin or someone like that. just says something simple, like,   
find pics of it bc fuck it won't work on here FUKC I AM GONNA PUNCH MY FACE


End file.
